1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a locking shackle used in combination with a padlock to both secure a fishing pole to a stationary object and to secure a fishing reel onto the fishing pole, thereby preventing the casual theft of either the rod or the reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reels are conventionally designed to be independent mechanisms that are selectively attachable to fishing rods. This enables a single fishing reel to be used on a large variety of fishing rods. As a result, fishing reels are often carried separately from the fishing rods when the rods and reels are packed and transported. However, in many situations, such as a short drive to a local fishing hole, it is desirable to preassemble the fishing reel onto a preferred fishing rod and place a desired tackle onto the fishing line. In this manner, the rod and reel are ready for fishing when the fisherman arrives at the fishing hole and little time is wasted in readying the rod and reel for use. Similarly, for avid fishermen who fish often, it is a large inconvenience to remove tackle from the fishing line and disassemble the fishing reel from the rod each time the rod and reel are transported.
Both fishing rods and fishing reels have become increasingly expensive as the sophistication in the designs and materials used in the rods and reels have advanced. Since fishing rods and fishing reels have become so expensive, a fisherman will usually only leave a fishing reel on a rod if the rod and reel can be stored or transported safely together in their assembled state. For instance, if a fisherman has a large enough vehicle to transport his or her rod and reel preassembled within the vehicle, then there is no need to disassemble the rod and reel during transportation. However, many fishing rods, such as those used in deep sea fishing are very large. Consequently, very few fishermen are capable of transporting an assembled rod and reel within their vehicles. As a result, if the assembled rod and reel are to be transported, the rod and reel assembly must be carried on the outside of their vehicles on a roof rack or like arrangement. As such, both the rod and reel become more vulnerable to theft.
Rods and reels are also vulnerable to theft when the fisherman leaves the rod and reel assembly unattended at the fishing location. For instance, when fishermen go to a tackle shop, go to lunch, or otherwise use a commercial establishment, they typically do not disassemble and store their rods and reels. Rather, they often leave the rod and reel assembly unattended outside the commercial establishment. Consequently, many times fishermen return to find their rods and/or reels stolen.
The prior art is replete with devices that are used to secure portable objects to stationary structures, thereby deterring the theft of those portable objects. Many such prior art devices are specifically designed to retain elongated rod-shaped objects, however, the prior art fails to show a device that can be properly adapted to secure a rod and reel as an assembly. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,615 to Zoor, entitled ANTI-THEFT ARRANGEMENT PARTICULARLY FOR A MAST OF A SAILING CRAFT, a locking shackle is disclosed for rod-shaped objects. The locking shackle may be adapted to engage a fishing rod, however, the shackle provides no protection to a fishing reel that may be attached to the rod. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,334 to Matthews, entitled OAR AND PADDLE HOLDER AND LOCK and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,983 to Morgan, entitled LOCK FOR SKIS, there are shown locking shackles that can be adapted to retain a fishing rod alone. However, neither has a functional shape that can be used to retain both a fishing rod and a fishing reel attached to the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 284,165 to Bean, entitled POLICEMAN'S HOOK; U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,124 to Godbey, entitled LOCK FOR AUTOMOBILES; and U.S. Pat. No. 371,255 to Drinker, entitled SEAL LOCK all show locking shackles that include a hinged joint and are formed to lock an elongated object. However, none of the shackles are designed to also retain an object on the elongated object that they engage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,712 to Fox, entitled LOCKING DEVICE, shows a locking shackle used in conjunction with a padlock. The locking shackle is used to retain the end of a length of flexible cable, thereby allowing any plurality of articles bound by the flexible cable to be locked together.
The prior art fails to show a locking shackle that has been designed to retain both a rod-shaped object and also retain a secondary object, such as a fishing reel, onto the rod-shaped object. As such, if any of the prior art locking shackles were applied to a fishing rod and reel assembly, those prior art devices would be able to secure the fishing rod, but would leave the fishing reel unprotected. Since fishing reels are designed to be removably attachable to fishing rods, the fishing reels could be easily removed from the fishing rods and stolen. In view of the prior art, there exists a need for a locking shackle that can engage both a fishing rod and a fishing reel, thereby preventing the theft of the fishing rod and reel or of either component separately.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking shackle that is specifically designed for use with a fishing rod and reel assembly, wherein the locking shackle secures the fishing rod to a stationary object and secures the fishing reel to the rod, thereby preventing the theft of both.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a locking shackle that will secure both a rod and reel in a manner that will not damage the materials or the finish on either the rod or the reel.